


Boost: After Cars

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Here is what happened to the rebel gang leader Boost after he was locked up in the impound of Radiator Springs by Sheriff at the end of the first Cars movie
Relationships: Flo/Ramone (Cars), Sally Carrera/Lightning McQueen
Kudos: 7





	1. In the Impound

It had been nearly three months since Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod were locked up in the impound of Radiator Springs by Sheriff. Boost absolutely despised being locked up. Not only because the impound lot was small and he had to wear an uncomfortable parking boot but because he and his friends were forced to pull a road paving machine named Bessie and at the end of the day after pulling Bessie, they didn't even get to clean themselves up and that wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was that they had to sleep in the impound lot where they constantly heard the utterly irritating laughing of the rusty old tow truck named Mater and the red racer named Lightning McQueen. Boost hated this most of all although he did get used to hearing Mater and McQueen laughing. What the gang leader couldn't get comfortable with is the fact that he had tar all over him. However, this would all change for Boost. Sheriff came to the impound where the imports were locked up.

"Hey you! The purple one" he said.

Boost looked at him with a cocked eyelid. Sheriff didn't usually come to socially with prisoners. It was always down to the point.

"Yes?" Boost said, completely uninterested as he just got done pulling Bessie.

"Lightning wants to see you" Sheriff informed the import punk.

Boost rolled his eyes. More humiliation and from the local racer. Seriously, wasn't what Sheriff was doing to the tuners enough humiliation?

"What does he want?" Boost asked.

"I want to talk to you" a voice said. Sheriff moved back as McQueen drove up to the impound gate.

"Make it quick. I want to suffer the loss of my dignity by myself" Boost said. McQueen nodded to Sheriff who drove away.

"If you're thinking that I'm here to humiliate and tease you, I'm not. I just want to show you Radiator Springs from a different perspective and maybe change your mind on how you view your ways" McQueen said. This got Boost mad.

"Change my ways? McQueen, I'm an irredeemable monster! My gang and I, we pushed you out of your trailer, we caused your near death experience on the interstate and you want to give me a second chance? I don't deserve a second chance McQueen and if you see past all of the terrible things that I have done and you still think I'm redeemable then you are out of your mind. Just leave me alone." Boost snapped. McQueen looked at the tuner. True Boost had done bad things in the past and it was true that he had pushed McQueen out of his trailer but McQueen truly believed that everyone was capable of changing. 

"Boost, I just want you to see the town and who knows, maybe Red would be willing to hose you off and Ramone might be willing to give you a new paint job because it certainly looks like you need one" McQueen said. This caught Boost's attention. What McQueen was suggesting sounded very nice. Getting cleaned off was one thing but getting a paint job from the local painter just sweetened the deal. A small smile crept onto Boost's fender as he turned to McQueen. 

"Alright McQueen, I'll look at the town from a different perspective" Boost said. McQueen opened the gate and took the boot off of the tuner. Boost drove slowly out of the impound. 

"Red!" McQueen called as the big red firetruck came to him. "I need you to hose my friend off please" McQueen said. Red nodded and sprayed Boost who was taken completely off guard. McQueen looked at the tuner. He was much more visible at what kind of car he was. 

"Thanks Red" McQueen said as Red drove off. Boost spat some water out.

"Dang, I never thought water from firehoses could be so rough" Boost said.

"Yep. Now that you're a little more fit to be seen around here, let's take that tour shall we?" McQueen said and lead Boost into town.


	2. The Town Tour

Boost followed McQueen into Radiator Springs. At first, the town didn't seem all that interesting but when Boost got a good look at it, it was beautiful. Cars were driving everywhere and stopping at the shops and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

_"Is it possible that I could be like that? Leave my troublemaking life behind and turn over a new leaf away from trouble?"_ Boost wondered. If he was completely honest with himself, causing trouble for other cars never made him feel happy. It was just contemplation for the fact that he had absolutely nothing better to do with his time but if he left his troublemaking life behind, could he feel a lot happier and more fulfilled than when he was causing trouble? "Maybe" Boost whispered although McQueen heard him. 

"Maybe what?" McQueen asked. Boost looked at the racer.

"Nothing" Boost said. McQueen shrugged as they came up to Mater's Towing and Salvage. Boost rolled his eyes. It was the hillbilly tow truck's place of residence. _"Great. Just what I need. Spend more time around that rusty piece of scrap metal"_ Boost thought savagely. McQueen knocked on the wooden post that held Mater's welcome sign. 

"Just a minute! I'll be right with ya!" Mater called as he drove around his lean. When he saw McQueen, he smiled. "Well hey there buddy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Mater" McQueen said, tire bumping his best friend.

"Shoot, who's ya friend right there?" Mater asked, gesturing to Boost who had no interest of even laying eyes on the tow truck much less talking to him.

"Mater, this is one of the imports that's locked up. His name's Boost" McQueen said.

"Hey" Boost muttered, still looking at the ground. Mater came up and bumped Boost hard. Boost was taken aback. "You rusty piece of junk! Now look what you did! You just dented my fender!" Boost spat. Mater backed up.

"Wull, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Mater said, slightly upset. Boost realized this in the tow truck's tone of voice and his glare softened. He knew right away that he had lost his temper. Boost looked at the dent on his fender than at the tow truck.

"Mater, I'm sorry that I was mean to you. I know you were just trying to say hello. I just lost my temper. I understand if you and McQueen hate me now. I don't deserve any friends like you guys. I'll go back to where I belong now" Boost said, his voice solemn as he turned to leave.

"Wait. I want to be yours friend" Mater spoke up. Boost stopped. Had Mater just said? After Boost was rude to him? "I can see the guilt in your eyes. I ain't one to hold grudges. I just let 'em go" Mater said.

"R-really? You'd forgive me?" Boost asked. 

"Well sure. I mean everyone deserves forgiveness buddy" Mater said. 

"Well, thanks" Boost said and the tour continued. However, what Mater said stuck with Boost. 

_"Everyone deserves forgiveness"_ Boost thought. Mater may have been strange but the tow truck was smart. 

The tour continued and Boost could see why McQueen made his racing headquarters there. It was indeed a beautiful town with a lot of nice cars but Boost could tell that even though the townsfolk trusted McQueen, the tuner knew that the townsfolk didn't like or trust him and Boost understood why. He had sped through town, disturbing the peace but secretly, Boost wanted to trust the townsfolk but he wasn't sure he could quite yet.


	3. That night

After the tour, it was nighttime and McQueen brought Boost back to the impound lot. As the red racer was securing Boost's parking boot, the tuner said something that truly shocked him.

"Sorry" Boost muttered. McQueen looked at him in surprise. 

"You're sorry? For what?" McQueen asked.

"For speeding through town and being a reckless, juvenile delinquent with no sense of humanity" Boost said. McQueen thought for a minute.

"Boost, you are not some reckless delinquent. Sure you can be brash but that's just who you are. I can't change that personality but I can try to help you change your ways and I will help you. As best I can" McQueen said.

"Really?" Boost asked.

"Yes. Like Mater said, everyone deserves forgiveness and everyone can change. I know did" McQueen said.

Boost thought about this as McQueen shut the impound gate and left. Something in Boost just convinced the tuner that what he was doing in the crime underworld was wrong. Then the tuner's thoughts went to his friends and a frightful thought went through his systems. What would they think if Boost went soft on them? Boost was supposed to be the head tuner, he was their leader and this certainly wouldn't be good for him if he lost his friends just because he wanted to change. _"But if I befriended the folks of Radiator Springs then I would still have friends and I wouldn't be lonely but would I be happy not being a gang leader?"_ Boost looked over at Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod who were all asleep. 

The next morning, Sarge's radio started playing as did Fillmore's. "WILL YOU TURN THAT DISRESPECTFUL JUNK OFF??" Sarge shouted. "RESPECT THE CLASSICS MAN! IT'S HENDRIX" Fillmore spat back. In the impound, DJ groaned. "Do we have to hear that every single morning?" he asked. Boost cracked an eye open and yawned. Something about what McQueen said the other day really stuck with the tuner. Wingo and Snot Rod had woken up as well. "Alright you juvenile delinquent road hazards, up and at 'em you got a busy day of road work ahead" Sheriff said in a sarcastic voice. "Argh! Do you have to call us juvenile?" Boost asked. "Heh, heh, well, if you get that road done, all you'll have to do is two more months in the impound" Sheriff said. The tuners groaned as they drove slowly over to Flo's to get their fuel rations. Boost was just getting done with his when he saw McQueen drive up with Sally. They were talking intimately together. Boost looked away and as soon as Sheriff hooked him, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod up to Bessie, the four were set to work. The day was hot and Bessie splattering tar all over the tuners wasn't helping them cool down. Boost looked at McQueen who seemed to be asking Sally about something. " _Whatever, I don't need him, I only myself, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod"_ Boost told himself. 

Later, McQueen came up to the tuners who were being supervised by Sheriff. "McQueen" Sheriff said. "Sheriff" McQueen acknowledged. 


End file.
